This application requests funds to purchase a state-of-the art flow cytometric cell sorter, a BD Biosciences FACSAria II system in support of existing shared resource facilities at the Cell Analysis Facility (CAF) of the University of Washington. The CAF, established and operated by the Department of Immunology since its inception in 1989, supports a large number of faculty and their laboratories, whose NIH funded research is dependent upon their access to flow cytometric instrumentation. During the past year, laboratories of 82 principal investigators from 23 different departments in six different Schools or Colleges and the Regional Primate Center have used the facility, representing an extraordinarily diverse range of research interests and systems. This application documents the need for increased sorter access and for access to the FACAria II's advanced features, which will allow users at the University of Washington to be more creative in their approaches and rigorous in the parameters by which they are able to identify and purify cells of interest. Public Health Relevance: Flow cytometric cell sorting is a key technology through which biomedical scientists can isolate and study in detail cells from humans and relevant animal models of human health and disease, notably including studies relevant to hematological, immunological, infectious and malignant diseases and to the development of regenerative and gene therapies. This application requests a new BD Biosciences FACSAria II flow cytometric cell sorter, which will enhance the scope of research in these and related areas at the University of Washington by providing hands-on access to the best available flow cytometric technology.